Un amour de fanTom
by Yuyuth
Summary: Bill est officiellement reconnu Schyzophrène. Car il y a Tom. Tom cet être ne vivant que dans sa tête. Seul lui peut le voir, seul lui peut l'entendre. Mais est-ce que ce personnage fait de vent ne serait pas un fantôme du passé qui le hanterait ?  Yaoi
1. Prologue

A cet instant, je ne voulais que rouler, pour oublier. Pour l'oublier.

C'était une nuit noire, et mon très cher, mon adoré, m'a tout simplement refait une crise de jalousie pour un fait d'il y avait deux mois, ou peut-être moins. Ses enfantillages me détruisaient peu à peu, et la seule chose qu'il me restait donc à faire, était de rouler, rouler, jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à me prendre un mur avançant étrangement vers moi d'une certaine vitesse. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais à ce moment.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez nous, je savais qu'il allait m'ignorer pendant quelques bons jours, puis je n'aurais qu'à attendre. Attendre qu'il me parle à nouveau, puis attendre un sourire, ainsi de suite...

Mais il le fallait pourtant. J'avais mon doctorat à passer, un travail de nuit. Si je commençais à ne pas dormir le peut de temps qu'il m'était accordé, je n'allais pas m'en sortir.

Mon cœur me brûlait, saignait, à l'idée de devoir encore subir ça. Mais comme pour exaucer mes silencieuses prières, un animal se jeta soudainement sur le capot de ma belle voiture toute neuve.. Moins que je n'ai heurté un arbre sans faire attention. Peut importe. En tout cas, j'ai vu un forme apparaître devant moi avant que ma tête aille cogner le volant d'où la protection ne s'était pas déclenché. Et moi, Bill, fiancé désespéré d'Andréas, suis tombé dans le coma se soir là.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Etrange rêve

J'avais oublié le disclaimer ! Haha !

Donc bah... Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ._.

L'histoire n'a rien à voir avec les vrais TH, j'ai juste emprunté leur corps et leur identité haha.

Il n'y a pour ainsi dire par de choses à dire, pas de scène vulgaire ou autre. Les lemons, bah y'en n'aura certainement pas ou alors un par-ci par-là, pas de scène vulgaire... Non, ça va être tout gentillet ! Seule chose, comme dit dans le prologue, c'est une fanfiction yaoi ! Haha.

Bon, et bien... Bonne lecture ! Pour la moindre question, je suis là !

**Chapitre 1 : Etrange rêve...  
**  
Il faisait noir. Si noir, qu'il m'était impossible de voir mes pieds. J'avais peur. Mon cœur battait la chamade, ma respiration était haletante, quelques gouttes de sueur coulait le long de mon dos, et quelques larmes menaçaient de dévaler les courbes de mes joues creuses. Mon corps entier tremblait. J'entendais une autre respiration. Ce qui m'angoissait que plus. Je n'osais bouger le moindre doigt, mes yeux recherchaient un corps ou une source de lumière dans ce noir affolant. Mais rien. Juste le néant et cette respiration.

Soudain, quelque chose me frôla. Quelque chose se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant avoir le plus grand frisson de ma vie. Je voulu toucher ce que je pensais être une main venant de derrière moi, mais mon bras était lourd et quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger, comme s'il était attaché. Une douleur me fit hurler alors que je cherchais à bouger mon bras bloqué. Mes larmes coulèrent finalement. Elles paraissaient bouillantes. C'est alors, qu'au delà de la respiration, j'entendis une voix. Inconnue. Qui murmurait je ne savais quoi. Mon cœur ratait quelques battement, et je crois même qu'il s'est arrêté le temps de quelques seconde tellement l'angoisse en moi était forte. Que se passait-il ?

C'est alors que la voix était de plus en plus audible et j'arrivais à comprendre certains mots de son charabia : _Bill... Tom... Peur... _Je n'en comprenais toutefois pas le sens. Tom ? Qui était-ce ? Un ami d'enfance que mon cerveau faisait réapparaître en moi ?, aucun souvenir. Au loin, je vis une lumière, de plus en plus forte, ce qui me faisait fermer les yeux. Je voulu avancer en sa direction, mais quelque chose me retenait. Mon dos me fit souffrir, et seule une de mes jambes réagissait. Je voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière était tellement forte que cela m'était impossible. J'étais dans le noir si complet que cette lumière me donnait désormais une migraine abominable. Pourtant, il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux, il fallait que je vois qui était ce Tom...

Un peu plus tard, mes yeux s'était accoutumés à la lumière, même si ma tête me lançait toujours. Mes douleurs c'était soudainement évaporée, même si mon corps me tirait lors de mes essais de mouvements. Mon corps était pourtant toujours aussi lourd. C'est à ce moment que j'ai finalement pu ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que je vis, était un mur blanc... Enfin... Je compris finalement que c'était un plafond en fait. Quand je voulu tourner la tête, je remarqua qu'une minerve me la bloquait. J'explorais donc des yeux l'endroit où je me trouvais : une chambre d'hôpital. C'est là que je compris : mon corps était presque entièrement enveloppé par une épaisse couche de plâtre. Des tuyaux me sortaient d'un peu partout.

Autour de moi, plusieurs personnes courraient dans tous les sens, pourtant silencieux. Sauf, une seule personne, debout et immobile, à ma droite, opposé à ma perfusion. Il me regardait, et je fis de même. Son visage m'était inconnu, ses yeux ne m'inspirait rien, juste un certain soulagement. Je le voyais mal, ma vue était encore trouble de mon réveil soudain. Seulement, je distinguais des dreadlocks blondes ou châtains peut-être. Il paraissait énorme, du moins, ses vêtements le rendaient ainsi.

Ce que je pris pour un sourire apparut sur son visage. J'essayais d'y répondre, mais mes lèvres me faisaient mal, et un liquide au gout de fer fit son apparition aux portes de ma bouche. Il se pencha et, à ma plus grande surprise m'embrassa. Enfin, ce n'était pas le geste qui m'eut réellement le plus surpris, c'était le fait que je ne sentais pas ses lèvres toucher les miennes.

C'est là qu'il disparut


	3. Chapitre 2 : Dur retour à la réalité

Bonjour à tous !

Bonne lecture ! =)

**Chapitre 2** :** Dur retour à la réalité.**

Ce que je vis à sa place ne me plaisait guère. Un vieil homme en blouse blanche était penché sur moi et vérifiait mes pupilles de sa lumière blessante. Il marmonnait des termes qui m'étaient inconnus, certainement des termes de médecines. Je balayais de nouveau ce que je compris comme étant ma chambre d'hôpital, à la recherche de celui qui venait de disparaître sous mes yeux. A sa place, je trouvais mon super fiancé, assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, agacé. Je ne voulais pas subir ça chez moi, je le subit à l'hôpital. Il aurait bien fallu m'expliquer comment faire pour me débarrasser de lui et ses mauvaises ondes. En attendant, j'avais pris la résolution de l'ignorer complètement tant qu'il n'était pas aimable.

Mais ma super résolution ne dura pas longtemps.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que je me tourne vers lui du mieux que je pouvais et que je l'interpelle. Il se tourna vers moi, et je compris à son regard il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué que je m'étais réveillé. Il ouvrit la bouche, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis la referma, pinçant ses dernières dans une grimace colérique, angoissée. Je vis le docteur lui faire un signe, et Andreas se détendit. Je lâchais un soupir. Il n'allait pas s'attaquer à moi pour l'instant. Finalement, cet accident avait peut-être du bon.

Soudain, alors que le vieux en blanc venait de sortir et qu'Andreas était reparti dans ses pensées les plus sombres, ma porte s'ouvrit en un grand fracas. Je sursauta, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur, mon corps me faisait si mal au moindre mouvement. J'entendis des voix s'excuser, mi-amusées mi-paniquées. Je reconnu très rapidement le timbre magnifique de mon guitariste. Mon guitariste, parce que j'étais le leader et chanteur principal d'un groupe de musique ayant une petite renommée dans ma région : _Devilish_. Bref, à ses cotés, le reste du groupe trainait derrière lui. On était une bande de quatre garçons. Quatre fous à vrai dire. Ils étaient venus m'apporter des fleurs et un ampli énorme.

"_Bill, mon amour, tient, de quoi mettre de l'ambiance dans ce foutu hôpital_" dit Jack, le guitariste en question, en me tendant un objet. Il me surnomma ainsi ignorant mon fiancé en train de bouder dans son coin, il m'exaspérait.

Je pris le cadeau de mon bras libre, grimaçant. Jack me fit un sourire compatissant. J'ouvris le paquet grâce à mes dents, et je me mit à hurler une seconde fois : les mecs venaient de m'offrir le micro de mes rêves, orné de diamants avec écrit mon prénom. J'étais aux anges, ce qui me fit oublier l'espace d'un court instant que j'étais dans un hôpital, le corps recouvert de plâtre. C'est alors qu'Andreas dut en avoir marre, parce qu'il se leva, bousculant mes amis, vint déposer un baiser sur mon front et parti à toute vitesse. Lui aussi m'exaspérait, mais pas en bon terme. Jack et les autres me questionnèrent du regard, je fermais les yeux afin de leur répondre de ne pas faire attention. C'était tout simplement mon quotidien avec lui. Entre douces paroles et ignorance totale. Je m'y étais fait... Enfin, si on ne prend pas en compte la raison de cet accident !

Jack demanda à Georg, le bassiste, de trouver une prise afin de brancher le gigantesque ampli – qui servirait certainement à rien puisqu'en plus du fait que je suis en milieu hospitalier donc que je ne peux pas faire trop de bruit, je ne pouvais me lever pour l'allumer et l'éteindre. Il brancha le micro qui, pour mon plus grand bonheur était sans fil ! J'essayais de chanter, en vain. Ma voix était cassée, rauque, torturée. Mes amis me sourirent gentiment, je fis de même.

La journée s'était finie ainsi. Le reste de mon groupe était resté jusqu'au couvre-feu voyant que mon adoré fiancé ne revenait pas me tenir compagnie. Donc, une fois la nuit tombée, je me retrouvais seul. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Parce qu'en réalité, il était là.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les surprises commencent

Bonjour au peuple !

Je viens de remarquer qu'en fait, je faisais des micro chapitres ._. Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. J'vais essayer de faire plus long désormais \o/

Au plaisir de me faire lire !

Yuyu 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les surprises commences**

Il était au pied de mon lit, adossé au mur. Un sourire plissant ses yeux dont j'avais pu déterminer la couleur chocolat quelques heures avant. Je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser un léger sourire étirer mes lèvres sèches. Le jeune homme regardait mes fleures avec envie, puis mon ampli et le micro à coté de moi. On aurait dit un enfant dans un magasin n'osant pas demander à sa mère de lui acheter le jouet de ses rêves. Il était tout bonnement adorable. J'en profitais pour le dévisager du mieux que je pouvais. Ses traits étaient fin, son visage était très pâle mais ça lui donnait un air mystique, étrange, que j'appréciais. Habituellement, je ne pouvais voir en peinture les gens comme lui : habillés de vêtements beaucoup trop large, bandeau/casquette... Les rappeur quoi. Pourtant, il dégageait quelque chose de si gentil, de si doux, si calme, que je me retrouvais à ne plus vouloir qu'il me quitte.

Andreas arborait cette image, lui aussi, au début. Quelqu'un de calme et doux. Pourtant, j'ai découvert, après qu'on se soit mit en couple, que dans la vraie vie, c'était un gros boudeur. Pire qu'un enfant, même mon chat qui était pourtant un boudeur professionnel ne boudait pas autant que lui. J'étais vraiment déçu. Pourtant, je l'aimais, je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir comme ça, d'un coup de claquement de doigt. Il avait beau être si imparfait, il était ma vie, mon amour, mon oxygène. J'avais besoin de lui comme de ma tartine de miel avec un bon café au réveil.

Perdu dans mes pensée dirigées vers Andreas, j'en avais oublié la présence du bel inconnu, toujours en train de lorgner mes cadeaux. Fallait-il que je lui parle ? Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Je n'en savais rien... C'est alors que j'eus l'idée de me présenter à lui, juste histoire d'engager la discution.

"**Hey, salut. Moi c'est Bill... **voulu-je commencer.

**-Je sais qui tu es, Bill. En réalité, je sais tout de toi ! Tu es Bill Kaulitz, tu as 21ans, tu habites avec Andreas ton fiancé – même si ça se passe mal visiblement – et tu as un chat, ton chien étant mort il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu es chanteur du groupe Devilish – je l'aurais plutôt appelé Tokio Hotel mais chacun ses gouts ! - et je peux même te dire que tu as eu un accident parce que tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi parce que tu vois un amant et que t'es fou amoureux de lui et même qu'on suppose que c'est Jack !** Me coupa-t-il, en un discours passionné, les yeux brillants.

-**JE N'AI PAS D'AMANT ! Qui ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire ça ? **commençais-je à m'énerver. Il avait une de ces audaces de me dire ça ! Lui qui semblait si gentil !

-**Et bien, la presse ! La régionale ne parle que de ton accident... En fait, je suis un de tes plus grands fan, si je peux me permettre. Donc tout ce qui te concerne... **dit-il, de plus en plus doucement et en rougissant quelque peu. Il m'étonnera toujours. **Par contre, toi, tu ne sais rien de moi je suppose. Je m'appelle Tom, comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, juste avant que tu ne te réveilles. J'ai 21 ans comme toi, même si je fais beaucoup plus jeune. Voilà. Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin te parler ! Voilà si longtemps que j'en avais envie !**

J'étais bouche bée. Alors comme ça, ce garçon qui m'avait embrassé plus tôt et qui restait avec moi en arrivant de je ne savais où était bel et bien Tom, et était "mon plus grand fan". Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. Il s'avança vers moi, et s'assit sur le lit au niveau de mes pieds. J'étais tellement perdu dans tout ce qu'il venait de me dire que je n'en n'avais pas remarqué que, lorsqu'il s'était assis, il n'avait pas enfoncé le matelas ni froissé les draps correctement bordés. Je compris, par contre, pourquoi il regardait si fixement mon micro. Je fit une grimace déçue, j'aurais aimé chanter avec lui, pour lui. Après tout, il était là avec moi, alors que même mon futur n'étais pas là : Il le méritait bien ! Et je voulais essayer, pour lui montrer combien je lui étais reconnaissant.

**-Tom, ça te dit qu'on chante tous les deux ? Bon, je ne promet rien parce que ma voix est cassée, mais bon, a nous occupera un petit moment... Et tu pourras même dire que tu auras eu un concert privé par moi, que pour toi !**

Il me regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux, puis secoua énergiquement la tête en un oui impulsif. Je ne pu que rire à tant d'enthousiasme. La voix grinçante car non maîtrisée, il me dit de l'attendre, parti à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un endroit caché par les rideaux et mobilier surmontés d'appareils respiratoire. Il en ressorti quelques seconde après, une grosse guitare classique dans les bras. Je ne savais pas qu'il jouait de la guitare. Elle était très belle, et était décorée de sorte à être unique : des dessins y avaient été peints. Je pu vaguement reconnaître le portrait de chaque membre de mon groupe. En effet, il était vraiment fan, c'était spectaculaire de vivre ça. Il me rendait heureux même dans ces conditions précaires. Doucement, il commença quelques accord, assis sur mon lit mais étant plus proche de moi qu'il y a peu de temps. Je reconnus les accords d'une chanson de notre tout dernier album : _Geisterfarher_. J'entamais alors les paroles à sa suite...

_Ich kenn dich nicht / Je ne te connais pas_

_Und glaub daran / Et je crois vraiment_

_Dass ich's zu dir /Que pour toi_

_schaffen kann / Je peux le faire_

_Zu dir schaffen kann / Je peux le faire pour toi_

Je le regardais alors que je murmurais. Il hochait la tête en rythme avec la mélodie sortant de son instrument, comme absorbé par mes paroles, par ma musique, par notre art. J'étais heureux de le voir ainsi. Mais ma voix était en trop mauvais état, je n'arrivais finalement plus qu'à mimer les paroles, il se mit alors à chanter lui même, me regardant dans les yeux. Mon cœur battait vite, fort, il me faisait mal, mais j'étais vraiment heureux, vivre ça me faisait tellement de bien, tellement de réconfort.

_Ich bin hier / Je suis ici_

_Hinter dir / Derrière toi_

_Geisterfahrer / Chauffard_

_Ich komm mit / Je viens avec (toi)_

_Auf deinem jetzten Stück / Sur ton dernier morceau_

Dans ses paroles, je revivais intérieurement mon rêve avant que je ne me réveil de mon coma : cette main venant de derrière moi, alors que j'étais dans le noir complet... _Ich bin hier, Hinter dir_... Puis, je revis mon accident de voiture, qui m'avait mené jusque là... _Geisterfahrer_... Et enfin, je ne voyais plus que lui, et sa guitare, sa voix suave et douce..._ Ich komm mit, Auf deinem jetzten Stück_...

Une fois le couplet fini, mon cœur ne me fit plus mal, comme s'il s'était soudainement arrêté. Je n'y voyais plus rien. Il faisait noir. Aussi noir que dans mon rêve... Et j'étais bien.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Je suis de retour

**Coucou à tous ! Pardon du retard, quelques soucis de santé ! **

**Mais voici un beau chapitre 4. **

**Je me dois de prévenir qu'il y a un léger lime, genre vraiment pas détaillé, mais bon, je préviens tout de même (j'avoue que j'aurais préféré laisser le suspense ! Haha, mais bon.)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : "Je suis de retour"**

Lorsque je pu y voir à nouveau quelque chose, c'était il y a maintenant presque une semaine. En fait, j'ai fais un arrêt cardiaque. Le médecin, qui m'avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, avait entendu ma chanson, et a même précisé que c'est lorsqu'il a entendu ma voix dérailler au point de ne plus être, qu'il a décidé de venir voir mon état. Le plus drôle étant tout de même le fait qu'il me dise que ça aurait pu être "_mon dernier morceau_". Pourquoi c'était si drôle ?, tout simplement parce que Tom s'était arrêté de chanter en disant "_je viens avec toi sur ton dernier morceau_". Bon, OK, c'était flippant, et particulièrement lorsque le Docteur m'avait assuré que j'étais seul dans la chambre, pas de dreadeux avec une guitare à mes cotés. Est-ce que Tom, finalement, n'était pas un de ces esprit mauvais qui aurait cherché à me tuer... C'était ce que je commençais à penser, du moins. Enfin, esprit mauvais ou non, en tout cas, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis cette première réelle rencontre. Seule chose dont j'avais conscience, c'était qu'il occupait l'intégralité de mon propre esprit, mes pensées étaient toutes en sa direction. Cet homme - ou pas ? - m'intriguait jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même.

Ce jour là, je sortais de l'hôpital. J'avais une minerve, et un bras et une jambe dans le plâtre, donc je me baladais en fauteuil roulant, mais à coté, je n'avais plus de douleur atroce. J'étais donc permis de terminer ma convalescence dans mon petit appartement. Andreas, tout sourire, m'attendait. Pourquoi était-il redevenu si souriant, il ne fallait pas me le demander puisque je n'en savais rien, mais j'en profitait ça c'était certain. Il avait plié et rangé mes affaires dans un sac de voyage, le tout mit dans le coffre de sa jolie BMW. Il m'aidait joyeusement à avancer dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la voiture. C'est en chantonnant qu'il me fit monter dans sa voiture.

Moi, dans son véhicule, j'étais angoissé. Andreas me parlait, comme pour m'occuper l'esprit, comme pour me faire oublier les images qui tournoyaient sans cesse dans ma tête. Je sentais le moteur me faire vibrer, mon cœur devait certainement tourner de la même vitesse. Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'étais à la limite de demander à mon homme de faire demi-tour et de me ramener à l'hôpital. Mais j'étais bien trop fier pour cela. Je ne voulais pas montrer explicitement que, désormais, j'avais peur de la voiture, peur de la route. Je me concentrais donc sur mon conjoint qu'il venait de passer son bras, maladroitement, sur mes épaule, essayant d'oublier qu'il conduisait avec une seule main. Je sentais des gouttes de sueur glisser le long de mon visage aux joues creuses. J'avais très chaud. Et le voyage d'une vingtaine de minutes seulement venait de paraître à mes yeux une éternité. Moi qui aimait tant rouler... J'avais presque de la peine à ressentir une telle angoisse. Bref, nous étions arrivé chez nous.

Mon fiancé m'étonna à nouveau. Une fois son amante garée, et alors que j'allais ouvrir ma portière, il vint le faire à ma place. Je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas sorti le fauteuil roulant de location. J'allais lui faire la réflexion mais, à ma plus grande surprise, il passa délicatement un bras au niveau de mon dos, un autre plus vers mes hanches, de sorte à m'attirer contre lui. **"Accroche-toi à mon cou, mon amour**" me murmura-t-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres toujours sèches. Ce que je fis immédiatement. C'est alors que, aussi doux que possible, il me sorti de la voiture, me serrant dans ses bras comme si j'étais une princesse qu'il aurait sauvé de sa tour. Ceci me fit rougir. Il ferma la voiture d'un léger coup de pied - voilà qui m'étonnait toujours ! - et entama le chemin en direction de l'immeuble. J'avais l'impression de voler, ce qui me changeait drôlement de mon voyage en voiture. Pendant tout ce temps, j'en avais carrément oublié Tom.

Une fois dans l'appartement, je remarquais que les meubles dont je m'occupais si soigneusement avaient changés de place. L'appartement semblait si grand ! Il avait tout aménagé pour que je puisse me déplacer en fauteuil roulant sans peine. C'est dans ces moments là que je comprenais pourquoi j'avais tant de sentiments à son égard, pourquoi je ne pouvais me séparer de lui définitivement. Pourtant, je savais bien qu'il allait recommencer à me faire la gueule, m'envoyer des vannes, m'envoyer chier. Je savais que j'allais à nouveau péter les plombs et repartir. Je savais... Mais je ne pouvais pas gâcher de si beaux moments. Est-ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un me traitera aussi bien que ça, est-ce que plus tard je ne vais pas tomber sur quelqu'un de pire... Bref, là n'étais pas la question. Andreas m'avait posé sur notre lit et était parti chercher mon fauteuil. Moi, en l'attendant, je priais pour que sa si bonne humeur dure encore longtemps, que je n'ai pas à me re-casser quelque chose pour avoir le droit à un sourire. Peu de temps après, il était à coté de moi. Il m'avait préparer le repas et me l'avait apporté au lit sur un plateau. C'était une simple bolée de nouille avec un bouillon de poule. Une bouteille de Yop en guise de dessert "pour que je me rétablisse plus vite avec plus de calcium". C'était vraiment attendrissant. Mais je compris bien vite, après le repas, que toute cette gentillesse avait un but bien précis.

Mon fiancé enjamba mes plâtres, s'asseyant sur mon bassin alors que j'étais à moitié couché. Doucement mais surement, il m'enleva la minerve. Ceci me fit un grand bien, même si ma nuque me lançait légèrement. Il attrapa son coussin et me le mit de sorte à m'aider à tenir ma tête, je n'avais plus mal. Il m'embrassa passionnément et assurait une certaine modération dans ses gestes. Il écarta mon bras plâtré de mon buste et le cala avec un gros nounours, ce qui me fit presque rire, afin de pouvoir mieux installer ses jambes de chaque coté de moi. Je fermais les yeux, pour mieux apprécier ses caresses sur mon torse. Je passa ma main toujours valide sur son dos, et remarqua qu'il était débraillé, sa chemise n'était pas dans son pantalon, je souris. Je la passais sous la chemise. Mes doigts le frôlaient à peine, lui provoquant quelques frissons, et j'aimais ça. Mais, alors qu'il s'abaissa afin d'embrasser mon cou, je senti de longs cheveux retomber sur moi. Aux dernières nouvelles, Andreas avait les cheveux plus ou moins courts. Je pris ça pour un ajout d'extensions dont il avait projet et que je n'aurais pas remarqué. Je continuais donc de lui caresser torse et dos en une caresse un peu plus pressante. La tension entre nous était palpable. Ce n'étaient pas deux plâtres qui allait nous arrêter. Les yeux toujours fermés, je me mit à mordiller le cou de mon homme qui s'enivrait à ce moment de l'odeur de mes cheveux, me laissant sa jugulaire à disposition. Son odeur était différente, mais tellement douce, peut-être une odeur de lilas et de rose, il avait du changer de parfum sans que je ne m'en rende, encore une fois, compte. En tout cas, je préférais cette odeur là. Andreas n'était pas si tendre d'habitude, il ne semblait jamais si amoureux même lors de notre première fois, j'en profitais pleinement, tous mes sens en activité. Doucement, il bougeait son bassin sur le miens, remarquant par la même occasion mon érection naissante. Il m'embrassait et je pu remarquer qu'il souriait, il semblait fier de lui. Je ne pu qu'y répondre avec joie.

Je voulu aller vérifier son état à lui, donc je laissais glisser ma main le long de son flanc puis sur ses cuisses, le faisant légèrement cambrer. Une fois ma main sur son objectif, je pus apprécier une érection déjà bien présente. Et mon Amour devait être en manque, puisque mon geste lui tira un léger gémissement. Il était beaucoup plus sensible du moins et ces réactions m'excitaient moi-même, faisant grandir la mienne. Ce qu'il remarqua, puisqu'il cambrait toujours plus. Il me donnait vraiment envie de lui faire l'amour plutôt que l'inverse, surtout quand il se frottait lentement contre ma virilité, nous tirant à l'unisson quelques gémissements.

Puis, sans le moindre mouvement brusque, il se retira d'au dessus de moi afin de défaire mon pantalon. J'ouvris alors enfin les yeux parce que je sentais que ses mains étaient hésitantes, presque timides. Ce que je vis me mit dans tous mes états. Devant moi, le visage rougis et les yeux brillants par l'excitation, Tom me déshabillait, les mains tremblantes. J'aurais pu m'énerver, ne rien comprendre, l'envoyer bouler, être perdu... Mais en fait, mon cœur se mit simplement à battre plus fort, certainement que je rougissais à mon tour. Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup finalement.

Voyant qu'il était gêné de ne pas être expert et d'avoir les mains tremblantes, je l'aida. Il releva les yeux vers moi et voyais que je le regardais. Il semblait avoir peur, peut-être peur de ma réaction en voyant qu'il n'était pas Andreas. Pour le rassurer, j'attirais son visage au miens, et l'embrassais doucement. Il souriait à nouveau, je préférais ça.

La suite fut carrément bizarre, et pourtant si agréable. Je l'avais déshabillé, son corps était pour ainsi dire parfait. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas moi qui me faisait prendre, c'était tellement... Jouissif... C'était la première fois que je faisait l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Andreas, cela ne m'avait jamais attiré, aimant mon fiancé plus que tout au monde. Pourtant là, mon cœur battait pour Tom, je le touchais, son corps était aussi vrai que possible, ce n'était pas un esprit malsain. Et puis, pour donner tant d'amour en cette merveilleuse journée – car toutes ces bonnes actions n'étaient pas d'Andreas, fallait s'en douter – il ne fallait être qu'un ange gardien... Une seule chose m'empêcha de dormir cette nuit là : comment se fait-il qu'Andreas se soit métamorphosé en Tom... Ou du moins, comment se fait-il que Tom se soit transformé en Andreas. Et si ce que je venais de vivre n'était qu'un rêve, un illusion... J'allais bientôt le savoir...


	6. Chapitre 5 : Je suis perdu

Coucou ! Désolée, les cours me prennent beaucoup de mon temps...

Voici le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture et merci aux personnes suivant ma fiction, pour les reviews... !

Chapitre 5 : "Je suis perdu"

C'est alors que j'ouvris les yeux, et la première sensation que j'eus fut très confuse. J'étais moite, détendu. Je voulu me gratter la tête, et c'est là que je remarquais que mes cheveux étaient tous emmêlés, légèrement gras. Le drap ne me recouvrait que partiellement, c'était d'ailleurs le froid qui m'avait réveillé, en y réfléchissant. Enfin. Tout cela était vraiment bizarre. Je n'avais que quelques souvenirs des flou de la veille. J'étais avec Andréas, on avait mangé, on s'était couché et... ET J'AVAIS COUCHE AVEC TOM ? Voilà que ça me revenait clairement : sa peau, son visage, sa douceur, ses yeux, son cœur... Il fallait que je résolve cette histoire complètement folle.

Pour cela, je tourna la tête vers le corps dont j'entendais la forte respiration. Il ne me sembla pas différent que celui que je voyais d'habitude tous les matins. Pour en avoir le cœur net, je me tordis de sorte à pouvoir soulever le draps au dessus de lui de mon bras valide. Et, malgré moi, ce que je dis me décevait : Andréas dormait paisiblement, nu. J'avais rêvé, j'avais fantasmé, j'étais finalement devenu fou. Lourdement, je me laissa retomber sur le lit. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. J'appréhendais le réveil de mon fiancé. Avais-je parlé de Tom durant la nuit ?, ai-je prononcé son nom en supposant que mon fiancé voulait coucher avec moi ?... Trop compliqué pour mon petit cerveau.

Lentement, je me releva, afin de m'assoir, adossé à la tête de lit. Andreas se réveilla de suite. Il se tourna de mon coté, me fit un sourire, se releva sans rien dire, m'embrassa, et parti en direction de la cuisine. Sa bonne humeur me détendis. Mais j'avais envie de voir Tom plus que lui. Il fallait que je sache ce que cette histoire cachait. Pour cela, je pensais avoir la solution. Une fois mon succulent petit déjeuné avalé, je demanda à mon Andreas de m'amener le combiné de téléphonie fixe et l'annuaire. Une fois les deux en main, je me mis à la rechercher les pages que je souhaitais. "_Ped...ped...pis...psy !_". Je regardais alor les noms des différents psychologues. Mais aucun ne m'enchantait. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'allais savoir si j'étais tout simplement fou ou non... C'est alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur un nom avec une petite annonce : "**psychologue, médium, exorciste.**" C'était ce qu'il me fallait ! Sans attendre, j'appelais, et j'avais réussi à me dégoter un rendez-vous en urgence. La femme – certainement secrétaire – m'avait même précisé de venir avec mon conjoint après que je lui ait parlé de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille au soir.

...

Et le moment du rendez-vous arriva. J'avais réussi à convaincre Andreas de m'accompagner par un certain miracle. Il était de drôlement bonne humeur. Je ne savais pas réellement ce que j'attendais ce cet entretien. Certainement qu'il me dise que je suis fou, que je vais devoir me faire interner, même si, finalement, j'aimerais qu'il me dise que mon Tom existe réellement, même en tant que fantôme. Je ne voulais ma me retrouver à aimer un personnage imaginaire. Car oui, j'avais deviné que ces sensation nouvelles n'étaient autre qu'une forme incertaine d'amour. Un nouvel amour. Tout à fait différent que celui que je portais pour mon fiancé. Enfin. Nous arrivions devant le grand bâtiment où était installé le bureau. J'entrais, montais à l'étage indiqué, annonçait mon arrivée au secrétariat et attendis dans la salle d'attente.

Attente trop longue à mon goût. Et certainement à celui d'Andreas aussi. Je le voyais qui commençait à remuer ses jambes, qui feuilletait nerveusement les magazines à disposition, qui se levait et se rasseyait sans cesse. S'il s'énervait, tout risquait de tomber à l'eau, puisqu'il ne serait pas coopératif. Je pris donc soin de poser une main sur une de ses cuisses, ce qui le calma de suite. Il me tint la main jusqu'à que mon nom fut prononcé pour me faire aller à ma consultation.

Le couloir menant au cabinet était sobre, légèrement grisâtre, avec quelques peintures par-ci, par-là. Le carrelage était d'un blanc immaculé, c'était presque si je n'y voyais pas mon reflet tellement il fut ciré. Les portes étaient toutes fermées, sauf celle au fond d'un couloir, où une femme en uniforme d'infirmière nous attendait, un air bienveillant au visage. Nous avancions vers elle, et alors que je passais la porte, elle glissa a main dans mon dos en un geste très maternel tout en m'invitant à entrer d'une voix douce et calme. Elle me fit m'assoir dans un fauteuil, et de même pour Andreas dans le fauteuil près du miens. Elle s'assit alors dans le grand fauteuil de l'autre coté du bureau. Elle se mit à recopier une fiche de renseignements sur une feuille blanche. De temps en temps, elle levait les yeux, peut-être pour s'assurer que nous n'avions besoin de rien. Andreas la fixait. Je savais qu'il était aussi attiré par la gente féminine, donc cela ne m'étonnait pas tant que ça. Et, à ma plus grande surprise, cela ne me dérangea pas non plus. J'avais l'impression d'être comme anesthésié de mes sentiments passionnés à son égard. Pourquoi soudainement ?, pourquoi ne ressentais-je plus rien pour lui ?, après tant de temps de vie commune, depuis tant de temps à le supporter... Il aura suffit d'un accident, puis d'un soir pour tout oublier. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, maintenant que je savais que mes sentiments étaient désormais dirigés vers Tom. Comment allais-je lui annoncer ?, comment allais-je au moins aborder le sujet ?, devais-je trouver une moindre excuse pour provoquer une dispute qui serait "fatale" à note couple ?... Je ne savais pas, mais le psychologue me tira de mes pensés.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Mais qui est Tom ?

Coucou !

Une petite suite, écrite en cours XD publiée rapidement afin de me rattraper de toute l'attente pour le chapitre précédant. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire

Au plaisir de me faire lire,

Yuyu.

Chapitre 6 : "Mais qui est Tom ?"

"Monsieur Kaulitz, vous avez demandé un rendez-vous en urgence n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous un soucis si important, pour que ma secrétaire accepte votre requète, et vous ai un rendez-vous si vite ?, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?, demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique, s'attendant presque à une farce peut-être.

-Et bien, bégayais-je, je... J'ai eu un accident de voiture, et depuis... un... un esprit, ou peut-être mon imagination... me... hante, me poursuit. Je... - je regardais alors Andreas du coin de l'œil – je le vois partout en fait... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... J'ai pensé que vous seriez, vous, plus à même de m'éclairer sur ce qu'il m'arrive...

Le psychologue ferma les yeux. Il semblait se concentrer. Andreas me regardait fixement, d'un air exaspéré, et à la fois dégouté. Avait-il compris que "je voyais" quelqu'un d'autre, faisant comme si de rien n'était, essayant de me garder en étant comme je voulais qu'il soit ? Certainement. Du moins, son regard n'exprimait que ça. Je tournais finalement complètement la tête vers lui. Il tremblait désormais, il était comme une bombe à retardement, et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour ne pas qu'il explose. J'allais donc tendre la main afin de l'inciter à se calmer, mais ce geste fut, contrairement à ce que je voulais, ce qui le déclencha. Il se leva avec une telle force qu'il envoya le fauteuil en arrière, provoquant un grand bruit qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Le regard mauvais, il me cracha à la figure tout un monologue.

"Je m'attendais à entendre que tu ne m'aimes plus. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle mise en scène pour ça ! Encore moins à une connerie pareil ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu as rencontré quelqu'un, tu aurais même pu m'avouer être finalement amoureux de Jack !, mais non, tu me sors une histoire de FANTOME ? Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi après ça ?, et ton accident presque mortel, c'était aussi de la mise en scène, non ? Rha, mais j'y crois pas... Après tout ce temps... J'y crois vraiment pas... Tu me dégoutes, Bill, tu entends, tu me dégoutes ! Me mentir à ce point !... Tu sais quoi ?, je rentre de suite moi. Comme ça, le temps que tu rentres, tes valises seront prête. Tu vires de chez moi. Et tu te démerde, demande à ton Tom de te prendre chez lui... Ah non, c'est vrai, il est mort. Alors suicide toi donc afin de le rejoindre tant que t'y es !"

Ses mots résonnaient en moi, pareil à un sifflement de vipère enragée. Andreas regarda vaguement les personnes qui étaient présents, puis parti en claquant la porte. Lentement, je me retournais de sorte à être face au bureau. La tête baissée, je m'excusais pour cette scène de ménage assez bruyante. L'homme en face de moi me souriait désormais, gêné. La secrétaire toujours présente se dandinait tellement elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, disparaître de là. Me suicider ?, se serait une solution, mais pas avant que j'ai résolu cette affaire. Pas avant que je n'ai eu le fin mot de l'histoire.

C'est alors que la jeune femme tendit un dossier au psychologue, ce dernier le feuilleta. Seul le bruit des feuilles se faisait entendre. Visiblement, elle avait donné un premier diagnostique, selon ce que je lui avais raconté la veille. Il rajouta quelques notes, de ses impression personnelles. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté. Puis secoua la tête en signe d'approbation. J'avais l'impression d'assister à une discussion silencieuse, et ce n'est qu'un instant plus tard que l'homme s'adressa à nouveau à moi. Son air était grave. Trop pour m'annoncer que Tom existait réellement.

"Et bien, mon cher Bill – j'eu un frisson d'angoisse alors qu'il prononçait mon prénom – je pense que nous allons nous voir plus souvent que vous ne le pensiez. Et vous pourrez rassurer votre ami dans le sens où Tom n'existe pas, qu'il est purement et uniquement le fruit de votre imagination, il me regardait alors d'un air désolé, je me décomposais certainement à vue d'œil.

-Vous... Vous voulez dire que je suis fou ?, m'inquiétais-je alors.

-Vous n'êtes pas forcément fou. Disons que vous êtes juste un peu schizophrène. Ce n'est rien de grave ! Je vais vous donner des calmants, vous allez rentrer chez vous avec votre conjoint et tout ira mieux. Nous allons nous revoir afin d'assurer le suivi indispensable en plus des comprimés.

-Je... A vrai dire, je ne peux pas... Retourner là bas. Je... Il est dans une colère noir, je vais tout simplement prendre mes affaires et trouver un abris pour cette nuit... Quitte à vivre seul, je préfère vivre avec Tom, réel ou non...

-Vous ne devriez pas...

-Je sais., le coupais-je. Et vous avez tout à fait raison. Mais mon choix est fait. Je trouverais moi-même ce qu'il en est, vous m'avez dis qu'il n'existe pas d'une certaine forme, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. C'est ce que je voulais savoir. Maintenant, c'est à moi de m'en sortir. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.

Et sans le laisser dire quoi que se soit, ignorant la jeune femme qui me disait de rester et de reprendre rendez-vous, je partis. Claquant mes béquilles au sol afin de leur faire entendre ma détermination. Ce n'était pas sans mal que j'avais descendu la rue pentue, et ce n'était pas non plus sans mal que j'avais remonté la suivante. Je parcourus ainsi quelques deux ou trois kilomètres. Mes mains me brûlaient, mes bras tremblaient de fatigue, la nuit tombait. Et j'avançais seul, dans les rues sombres. Enfin, seul... Je fus vite rejoins par un Tom tout penaud. Il trainait les pieds à coté de moi, me regardait comme un enfant venant de faire la pire bêtise de sa vie. Il passait ses bras de temps en temps dans la direction où je penchais, afin de m'éviter de tomber. Moi, je ne m'arrêtais pas, je ne freinais pas, gardant la même cadence, mais tout en l'ignorant. Alors comme ça il n'était pas réel ?, je me parlais donc à moi-même ? Voilà qui était dur à envisager, alors que quelques instants plus tôt j'étais encore persuadé qu'il était une personne à part entière dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Parfois, j'osais des regards en sa direction. Il semblait parfois pleurer, ce qui me fendait en deux. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher encore plus à lui. Après tout, il n'étais pas réel. Il était MOI.

Le froid commençait à se faire sentir, et mes mains endolories me brûlaient encore plus. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Fort heureusement, la maison approchait de moi. De loin, je remarquais que mes affaires étaient devant la porte. Il devait en avoir eu marre de m'attendre, ou alors refusait catégoriquement de me voir. Je posa mes béquilles en équilibre sur un muret, et me baissa afin de ramasser ma valise, et ma petite valise de toilette. Tom se baissa à ma place, et les ramassa avant moi. Il faudra qu'on m'explique comment, il arrivait à faire ça, puisqu'il n'était pas réel. Enfin, je le laissais faire, et repris mes béquilles. Il portait tout, et me tendait quand même un bras en guise de protection. Il était devant moi, et je le suivais sans vraiment regarder où il m'amenait. Je le laissais me guider, car, après tout, je n'avais nul part où aller. Et puis, s'il était moi, je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Quelque kilomètres plus loin, voyant certainement que je n'en pouvais plus, il s'arrêta et posa mes affaire sous le porche d'un grand immeuble. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je pouvais bien me trouver, mais je me laissa tomber au sol. Mes cotes heurtèrent les marches que je n'avais pas vu, mes bras étaient gelés, mes jambes n'en pouvaient plus. Tom s'assit à mes cotés, présentant ses genoux afin que j'y mette ma tête pour un meilleur confort. Il faudra une fois encore qu'on m'explique comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit de chair comme moi... Ou alors, j'étais complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Au point que je réinventais un monde. Peut-être avais-je porté moi-même mes valises, imaginant que mon Tom le portait à ma place afin de ne pas me rendre compte de ma pauvre nouvelle situation. Peut-être que je me persuadais de sa présence afin de ne pas voir ma solitude nouvelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, sur ses genoux ou pas, je m'endormis.

La nuit fut agitée, et glaciale. Un orage avait éclaté peut de temps après que je me sois endormi, me réveillant en sursaut à cause du tonnerre et du vent sifflant entre les branches des arbres. J'étais enroulé dans une couette que j'avais trouvé sur moi à la place de Tom, donc je ne souffrais pas trop du froid tranchant. Mais je tremblais de peur. L'eau montait drôlement vite sur la route. Un arbre en face de moi bougeait dans tous les sens. J'étais protégé du plus gros de la pluie grâce à un toit sur ma tête, mais le vent poussant les gouttes dans tous les sens arrivait à me mouiller quand même. Cette nuit là, je cru que j'allais mourir, de froid, de faim, de solitude, de fatigue.

Mais, alors que j'étais en train de faire une vaine prière, j'entendis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir rapidement, puis un homme qui râlait. Soudain, je sentis qu'on me souleva. Puis j'entendis le bruit de mes valises qu'on soulevait. J'étais tenu comme on tiendrait un enfant, légèrement pendant par dessus l'épaule. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux que j'avais fermé en essayant de trouver le sommeil dans le déluge. J'étais terrifié. Ce n'était pas Tom. Je ne reconnaissais pas son odeur, et ce n'était pas non plus celle d'Andreas. Je fut alors beaucoup secoué, et je devinais alors que l'homme inconnu montait les escaliers, peut-être deux par deux vu la vitesse. Il devait être grand et fort pour arriver à cela. La chaleur ambiante de l'immeuble, en plus de ma poitrine compressée contre l'épaule dure de mon "sauveur", m'empêchaient de respirer à mon aise, et je fus vraiment soulagé entendant une autre porte s'ouvrir. Je le laissa me poser sur quelque chose de mou après avoir posé mes valises à l'entrée. J'ouvris un œil, et vis Tom agenouillé devant moi. Encore lui... Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, et me murmura "_Maintenant, tu es en sécurité, ne t'en fais pas, aie confiance en moi Bill..._". Est-ce que c'était lui qui m'avait porté jusque là ?, impossible, non seulement il était fait d'imagination, mais en plus il était bien trop chétif pour accomplir une telle prouesse.

J'entendais des pas, dans la maison. J'avais refermé mes yeux pour ne pas voir qui était celui qui m'avait sorti de la tempête dehors, de peur de savoir qui il était réellement, j'avais eu assez de mauvaises surprises pour la journée. C'est alors que je sentis une nouvelle couette se poser sur moi, une bouillotte avait été calé au niveau de mes pieds. Je me sentais mieux. L'homme me parlait, mais moi je sombrais dans mon sommeil.

Tom m'avait dit que tout irait bien, et je lui faisais confiance. Peut-être un peu trop.


	8. Chapitre 7 : On se connait ?

Coucou ! Ah, finalement, je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre aussi rapidement que prévu, gomen T-T. Enfin bon ! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez : avec mon frère, qui lit aussi cette fiction et qui en connait la fin, on s'est dit "et si on changeait les nom des personnages histoire de ne pas faire de problèmes et qu'on essayait de la publier ?".

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : On se connait ?

Lorsque que j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait sombre, et il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. La lumière était tamisée, peut-être une fin de soirée. Je n'avais pas très bien dormi mais je n'étais plus fatigué, et peu à peu je retrouvais mes esprits. Sur le moment, je ne me souvenais plus d'où j'étais, ce qu'il s'était passé, et je m'attendais à trouver Andreas à coté de moi. Mais les évènements défilaient en même temps que je me réveillais. Je m'assis alors sur la canapé, et c'est là que je me rendis compte que j'étais en partie déshabillé, et je n'avais qu'une seule couette sur le canapé, l'autre étant près du poile allumé. Je m'enroula dans cette dernière, sèche et toute chaude. J'entrepris alors une visite du lieu. C'était assez spacieux, cet homme devait être en couple vu la taille, pas avec une famille en tout cas, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'enfants. Le style était un mélange de meuble en bois massif et d'autres meubles beaucoup plus contemporains, les deux opposé harmonieusement disposés ensembles, ce qui en était presque perturbant puisque c'était ainsi que j'ai toujours voulu mon appartement personnel, je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec cet inconnu. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine, j'eus l'agréable surprise de découvrir un repas soigneusement préparé – un homme maniaque ? - avec un mot sur le coté. Je m'approchais, et sortis une main de mon cocon afin de prendre le petit mot et le lire. "_Fait comme chez toi. Bon appétit._". L'écriture était soignée, légèrement courbée, pareil à celle d'une jeune fille. Et, bizarrement, mon estomac se mit à grogner juste à ce moment là. Dans l'assiette, il y avait un bacon, des œufs, du ketchup, le tout disposé en forme de bonhomme souriant. Cet homme était comme moi, j'en étais effaré : je déjeunais tout le temps comme ça depuis ma plus tendre enfance, étant de mère anglaise. Imitant le sourire dans mon assiette, je pris place sur la chaise et me sorti légèrement de ma couette, commençant à manger goulument. C'était froid, sec, fait de puis longtemps quoi. Je mangeais quand même.

Une fois le repas avalé à la quatrième vitesse, j'allais visiter le reste de l'appartement. Sa chambre était grande, impeccable, plusieurs guitares étaient posée ici et là, mais elles semblaient avoir un ordre précis. Oui, ce devait être un homme maniaque. Je découvris ensuite la salle de bain, qui me faisait envie, c'était certain. Une bonne douche bien chaude m'aurait fait le plus grand bien. Je détaillais alors ce que je pouvais y voir. Il y avait des shampooings, des gels douches, rasoirs, déodorants... Que des affaire d'homme en fait. Donc il n'était peut être pas en couple. Mis à part s'il était avec un autre homme. Cette idée me paraissait débile, des homosexuels, ça ne trainait pas à tous les coins de rue... Si ? Bref, je sortis alors. C'est là que je tombais sur les toilettes, que j'utilisais en passant, histoire de. Puis, alors que je venais de faire le tour complet, j'entendis la serrure se faire trifouiller. Puis j'entendais un homme jurer. Puis encore la serrure qui se faisait trifouiller. Puis encore des jurons. Je pris alors la décision d'essayer d'ouvrir de mon coté, et à ma plus grande surprise, la porte n'était pas verrouillée et s'ouvrir du premier coup. Il pouvait toujours essayer de l'ouvrir, s'il ne l'avait pas fermé...

Je tombais alors nez à nez devant un homme, grand et carré. Je restais d'abord muet devant lui. Et lui semblait à la fois gêné et agacé. Baissant la tête, je m'écartais du passage.

"Je... Bienvenu chez toi... murmurais-je en guise de politesse, habitude de ma vie de couple avec Andreas.

-Oh, merci... répondit-il, l'air incrédule."

Il passa alors devant moi. Je pu le détailler après avoir fermé la porte, alors qu'il était dos à moi et qu'il enlevait ses chaussures. Il portait une sorte de costume, comme quelqu'un travaillant dans des bureaux hauts placés. Un sac d'ordinateur portable était encore suspendu à son épaule. Ses cheveux, c'était des tresses africaines, plus ou moins longues, de couleur noir. Je pu vaguement remarquer que cela affinait son visage, renforçant le coté creusé de ses joues, mais lui donnant aussi un certain charme. Puis, sans m'adresser un moindre regard, il parti en direction de sa chambre, certainement pour se mettre à l'aise. Moi, j'étais encore enroulé dans ma couette. Les joues rougies qu'il m'ait vu ainsi, je trottinais dans le salon me réinstaller sur le canapé – je remarquais alors qu'il était en peau de pêche. Un peu plus tard, l'homme arriva, deux tasses en main. Il s'assit à coté de moi, et disposa les tasses sur la table basse juste en face. Il était désormais habillé comme un rappeur US, ce qui convenait mieux avec ce qu'il dégageait. Son visage me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, peut-être l'avais-je déjà croisé par le passé, que savais-je. Il regardait le plafond, sa décoration, le regard impatient et affolé à la fois. Parfois, il avançait la seconde tasse vers moi, faisant mine de rien. Je la pris donc, me dégageant à peine de ma barrière chaude. Je cru voir un sourire timide tirer ses traits. En fait, son comportement n'allait vraiment pas avec lui. A le voir, on croirait à un "dominant", à ce genre d'homme extraverti qui parle trop fort. Et pourtant, il était tout l'inverse. Je commençais à croire que cette carrure n'était que le fruit de longues années de guitare intensive, seul, enfermé dans ce grand trou, comme un ours dans sa caverne. Je pris alors la décision de parler en premier.

"Très bon, votre chocolat chaud, lui dis-je en montrant la tasse dans ma main, comme je les aime, c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup... Je... Je ne sais pas comment je peux vous remercier... Je...

-Ne me remercie pas. C'est tout aussi normal.. Tu aurais fais pareil pour moi... Je pense...  
-O-oui... Bien sur..."

La discussion s'arrêta là. Il me fixait désormais, et moi je baissais la tête. Les secondes silencieuses passaient, mais rien n'était pesant. On buvait nos tasses, réfléchissant à tout et rien. C'est alors qu'il prit la parole, son visage affichait un air vraiment désolé.

"Hm... Est-ce que je peux te... Vous... Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé dans la rue ?, ta mère t'as mit dehors ?, tu as l'air... jeune.

-Ho, non, mon fiancé m'a mit à la rue suite à un malentendu, il n'a rien voulu comprendre... En quelque sorte... "

Le silence revint de plus belle. Je venais d'annoncer mon homosexualité explicitement. Mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, il afficha un certain sourire. Il n'était donc pas contre le fait que je sois attiré par les hommes. C'était déjà ça, au moins, il n'allait pas me virer dans la rue à cause de ça.

"Par chance, dit-il soudainement, me tirant de mes pensées, je n'ai jamais eu à me fiancer, à devoir supporter une quelconque personne. Et je comprend maintenant pourquoi."

Il se mit à rire plus franchement, me tirant un sourire à moi aussi. Il se pencha plus en avant, et me regardait plus fixement.

"En fait, j'étais amoureux, étant plus jeune. Tu me fais beaucoup penser à lui d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai jamais osé faire le premier pas nous étions très... différents..."

Son air était grave, il avait repris son sérieux. La tête penchée sur le coté, il regardait le moindre trait de mon visage, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si j'étais cet homme dont il... Pardon ?, cet homme ?, venait-il de me dire qu'il serait lui aussi homosexuel ? En tout cas, ça en avait l'air. Voilà donc pourquoi il m'acceptait en tant que gay dans sa maison. Peut-être aussi essayait-il de me détendre, comme quoi il l'était aussi donc que ce n'était pas un problème.

Je devais avoir un air complètement stupide car il se remit à rire, m'ébouriffant mes cheveux mal coiffés. Sans un mot, il se leva, m'annonçant qu'il allait préparer la salle de bain afin que je puisse me laver à mon aise, et qu'il allait me prêter des vêtements à lui. Pendant ce temps, je terminais la tasse qu'il m'avait servit, et une fois chose faite, je m'avançais vers la salle d'où j'entendais de l'eau couler. Je passais la tête dans l'encadrement et vis qu'il me préparait carrément un bain, qu'une serviette était disposée sur le chauffage. Sur le lavabo étaient disposés les vêtements, correctement pliés, repassés. J'étais vraiment chouchouté, ce que je ne manquais pas de faire remarquer.

"Bwah, répondit-il, je ne m'occupe jamais d'autre personne que moi. Pour une fois que j'ai quelqu'un à chouchouter, comme tu dis, j'en profite.

-Je ne suis pas un chaton égaré ! M'écriais-je avec malice.

-Chaton, chaton", chantonnait-il en se dandinant à coté de la baignoire.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps. Les instants que j'allais passer avec lui n'allaient pas être sans fou-rire, je le sentais, cet homme était la joie de vivre incarnée, derrière son masque d'homme sévère et viril soutenu par son costume de travail.

Une fois la salle de bain prête, je m'enfermais dedans. Rapidement, je me déshabillais. Je pris quelques secondes à me regarder nu dans le miroir, un grand sourire étirant mes lèvres. J'étais traité comme un roi, et ça me rappelait mon enfance de gamin pourri gâté. J'aimais ça. Je remarquais que j'avais perdu du poids depuis mon accident. On commençait à voir mes côtes, mon bassin ressortait plus que prévu tout comme mes clavicules. Il fallait que je reprenne un peu de poids, ça commençait à faire anorexique à ce stade. Une fois le checkup de fait, j'entrais dans le bain. L'eau était chaude, la baignoire confortable. Voilà qui faisait énormément de bien après avoir subit la tempête la veille. Je pris un savon et commençais à me savonner. Il sentait drôlement bon. Mes muscles se détendait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Je pris ensuite un shampooings que j'enduisis sur ma longue chevelure, ils en avaient bien besoin. Une fois entièrement propre, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à sortir. Je plongeais alors entièrement dans l'eau afin de profiter que plus. Au bout de quelques submersions, je quittais toutefois mon petit nuage chaud, détendu. Je me rappelais alors de la serviette sur le chauffage et d'un geste rapide, je la pris et m'enroula dedans. Nouvelle vague de chaleur agréable. Mais il fallait que je m'habille et que je sorte, je ne pouvais pas trop profiter de ce gentil inconnu dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom. J'enfilais alors les vêtements qu'il m'avait préparé. Ils étaient beaucoup trop grand pour moi, mais c'était déjà ça, le temps que les affaires de ma valise – qui avait été trempée par la pluie – sèchent toutes entièrement.

Lorsque je sortis, se fut une odeur de nourriture qui vint à mon nez. Il me semblait reconnaître l'odeur d'un sauté de porc. Je me dirigeais alors vers la cuisine en arrangeant les habits, afin de paraître propre, vieux réflexe d'enfant de famille aisée. L'homme était debout devant une grosse marmite, en train de remuer ce qu'il y avait dedans. On aurait cru qu'il préparait à manger pour une famille nombreuse vu la taille du plat. Puis, alors que je n'osais approcher, je sentis qu'on me poussait vers lui, du coin de l'œil, je voyais Tom. Ce dernier me fit un clin d'œil, un geste de la main, et disparut comme il était venu, alors que j'étais à quelques pas de l'autre. Ce dernier me remarqua, et m'adressa un sourire gentillet, que je lui rendais.

"Au fait, commençais-je, je m'appelle Bill...

-Et moi c'est Tom, enchanté. Dis, j'ai réfléchit, et je me disais que j'en avais marre de vivre seul en fait. Si tu veux, tu peux loger chez moi, le temps que tu te trouves quelque chose au moins."


	9. Chapitre 8 : Un nouveau départ

Pardon pour tout ce temps sans nouvelles, mais ma santé m'a empêché de faire ce que je voulais =).

Au plaisir de me faire lire...

Pardon si ce chapitre est quelque peu... mauvais X'D...

**Chapitre 8** : Un nouveau départ

"Et moi c'est Tom, enchanté. Dis, j'ai réfléchit, et je me disais que j'en avais marre de vivre seul en fait. Si tu veux, tu peux loger chez moi, le temps que tu te trouves quelque chose au moins."

Ses paroles raisonnaient en moi comme une vieille mélodie réconfortante qu'on aurait oublié, comme un animal qui nous serait cher qu'on retrouverait après une longue absence. C'était un sentiment vraiment bizarre, étrange, inconfortable. Car si c'était vraiment un souvenir lointain qui me revenait en mémoire, c'était certainement le jour où je me suis installé avec Andreas. Hors, maintenant que le fin mot de l'histoire avait été dit, je n'étais plus vraiment apte à repenser à lui. Enfin, cette proposition m'arrangeais, bien qu'elle était précipitée, du fait que je n'avais nul part d'autre où aller. Toutefois, je fis durer le suspense en lançant quelques bêtises.

-Mais, mais, imagine que je sois en fait un jeune pervers là pour que t'aies pitié de moi, que tu me loges afin que je te viole plus facilement ! HAHA !

-Et bien, répondit-il avec un air malicieux dans les yeux, peut-être que ça ne me déplairait pas.

Je dus faire une tête vraiment comique car il éclata de rire, cessant de remuer la marmite, avant de s'exclamer que c'était une plaisanterie. Bougonnant, et certainement rouge de gêne, je retournais sur le canapé qui m'avait servit de lit. Je m'emmitouflais dans la couette derechef, boudant dans mon coin. Puis, alors que j'étais seul dans le salon, je sentis une présence auprès de moi. C'était Tom. Mon Tom. Il souriait de son plus beau sourire. Il me couvait d'un regard tendre, fier, réconforté autant que réconfortant. J'allais lui parler, mais il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres – dont je ne sentais qu'une sensation de fraicheur et non de touché réel. Doucement, il fit le geste de ralentir. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Bill, tu as confiance en mois, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura-t-il alors. J'acquiesçai d'un geste lent de la tête. Bien, reprit-il, alors fais lui confiance à lui aussi. La chance n'est pas qu'une affaire de destin, mais aussi de rencontre. Pose toi quelque part, et regarde autour de toi. Écoute ton cœur, il te donnera la réponse à ta question. Laisse toi couler, ou tu fonceras de nouveau dans un arbre. 

Sa main passa dans mes cheveux, je fermais les yeux, mon cœur battait la chamade. Ce geste à peine percevable me réconfortait vraiment. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comme je pouvais inventer tout ce genre de sensations, d'émotions. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, mon hôte, l'autre – le vrai – Tom, me tira de mes songes. Encore une fois, Tom avait disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Ce personnage était un miracle à mes yeux. Le tressé se séchait les mains à l'aide d'un torchon blanc cassé, il arborait un sourire aussi doux que celui de mon Tom tout en ayant une autre dimension, beaucoup plus adulte et paternelle. Ses yeux noisette fixaient les miennes, il attendait la réponse certainement. Mais je ne savais que répondre. De plus, j'étais sensé le bouder. Son expression changeait au fil des secondes. Le sourire qu'il affichait jusque là disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à une certaine déception. Je n'osais dire aucun mot. Mais alors qu'il commençait à retourner dans sa cuisine, je le retins, machinalement.

-Ah, pour ta proposition... Je veux bien rester... Merci beaucoup Tom.

Il n'avait rien répondu, ne s'était pas retourné non plus, mais on pouvait deviner que son visage rayonnait à nouveau. La sensation que j'eus alors me perturbait drôlement. J'étais comme rassuré, apaisé, même soulagé, de lui avoir rendu cet éclat radieux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais à ce jour, j'aurais tout donné pour que cette expression calme et douce reste sur son visage. C'était d'autant plus perturbant dans le sens où ce sentiment, je l'ai déjà ressentis... Mais vis-à-vis de Mon Tom. Est-ce que les deux avaient un lien en commun ?, je ne savais pas. Mais selon moi, il n'y en avait aucun, puisque l'un était fruit de mon imagination, l'autre une pure réalité.

C'est à ce moment là que mon amant imaginaire apparut sous l'encadrement de la porte. Il regardait mon hôte terminer son repas d'un air totalement fasciné, mais avec une pointe de désolation dans le regard. Je me demandais pourquoi il semblait si triste, et, comme s'il avait entendu ma silencieuse question, il m'invita à le rejoindre. Ce que je vis dans la cuisine m'avait attendri. Tom dressait la table, l'air heureux. Il soignait particulièrement la présentation. Me tout était joliment disposé. Les couverts étaient très élégants. Se retournant, l'homme me vit, et il me fit un immense sourire. Il semblait fier de lui. Je rentrais alors finalement dans la cuisine, tirais une chaise, et m'y assis. Nous étions tous deux silencieux, seul le plat bouillonnant emplissait la salle de ses gargouillis. Je le regardais faire. Ses gestes étaient surs, déterminés, on voyait très bien qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu sais, dit-il soudainement, je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies accepté de rester ici un certain temps. Étant toujours seul d'habitude... Bref ! Parle moi un peu de toi ! Je veux savoir tout ce que tu veux bien me dire !

-Ah... Ok... Je suis médecin dans un hôpital, hm, pédiatre plus exactement. Il me regardait d'un air incrédule, certainement suite à ma nouvelle condition qui ne reflétait pas mon métier. Hm... Je suis chanteur du groupe Devilish donc on parle ces derniers temps dans les journaux (d'après mon Tom..., pensais-je). Je viens d'une famille aisée, mais je m'en suis détaché avec le temps, je me suis mis en ménage avec celui qui était mon fiancé hier encore. Il m'a mit à la rue, tu m'as trouvé. Voilà, tu sais tout de ma vie.

Il me regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux ronds. Son plat le fit toutefois sortir de sa stupeur.

-Et bien !Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver face à un chanteur ayant une petite renommée, encore moins pédiatre qui plus est, s'exclama-t-il, une lueur de réel intérêt à mon histoire brillant dans ses pupilles noisettes tandis que je souriais de la situation.

-Et toi ? Parle moi de toi Tom ! L'invitais-je à mon tour.

-Ah, rien de vraiment passionnant. Je suis un enfant de SDF qui a bien réussi sa vie grâce à une rencontre tout à fait improbable. Un air grave renforçait ses traits. On va dire que la chance n'est pas qu'une affaire de destin, mais aussi de rencontre.

Je bloquais sur la dernière phrase. Aucun son ne pu sortir de ma bouche, tout comme aucune nourriture ne pouvait y rentrer.

C'est alors que nous nous retrouvions tous deux assis sur le canapé, chauffage allumé, et moi toujours enroulé dans ma couette. Tom quant à lui cherchait un film à regarder parmi une pile de DVD près de nous. Du film le plus angoissant au plus niais, on les analysait tous. Plusieurs attirèrent mon attention, mais j'étais plus particulièrement fasciné par celui dont l'histoire était celle d'un chien japonais mort de fidélité à son maitre, ou encore celui narrant la vie d'une Geisha dans les alentours de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Finalement, il mit un film supposé être angoissant que nous n'avions pas vu autant lui que moi. Mais le problème étant que même si j'aimais me faire ainsi peur, il n'en n'était pas moins du fait que j'étais un vrai trouillard. Dès que le film fut mit en route, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire carnassier qui fit rire mon nouveau colocataire. Le début m'amusait, je riais au fil des meurtres sanglants. Tom devait quant à lui s'ennuyer, car il prit un malin plaisir à me faire peur aux moments où je m'y attendais le moins. La soirée passa ainsi. L'homme qui m'hébergeait était d'une grande gentillesse, il aimait rire et donner de son temps. On voyait très bien de quel milieu il venait, le cœur qu'il avait sur sa main en était la preuve. Il était différents de tous les bourgeois que j'ai pu croiser dans ma vie d'enfant riche. Enfin, le film se termina par un grand éclat de rire, et alors que je commençais à m'installer convenablement, Tom me fit une proposition des plus insolites :

-Bill, plutôt que de dormir sur le canapé, tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? C'est un lit trois places, et puis je n'ai pas encore envie de te violer !

Proposition que je refusa catégoriquement, bien que le lit m'attirait drôlement. Mais déjà que je squattais son bel appartement, je ne me voyais pas lui emprunter jusqu'à son lit.

C'est alors que je me blottis contre les gros coussins, la tête pleine de réflexions. Tout allait si vite. Mon départ, mon arrivée, l'amitié que je liais avec Tom, l'amour que je portais pour l'autre Tom... Ce dernier demandait ma confiance autant envers lui qu'envers le second. Qui était-il au final ? Quelle partie de moi représentait-il ? La seule chose que je savais, c'était que la situation était bien plus qu'étrange. La seule chose qui était certain, c'est que ma vie prenait un très grand tournant, tout basculait soudain, et je ne savais pas où j'allais atterrir.

C'était pour moi, un nouveau départ.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le cadeau et ses souvenirs

Bonjour, bonsoir...

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Le cadeau et ses souvenirs**

Les jours on passés, trop rapidement à mon gout. Ma vie était rythmée entre le Tom dreadé le jour et le Tom tressé dés le début de soirée. Ma santé s'était améliorée, je marchais de plus en plus sans l'aide de mes jambes de substitution - ce qui m'arrangeait du fait que je devais reprendre le travail d'ici un mois. Le soir, Tom était remonté avec une paire de clef de voiture de plus dans les mains. Une lettre les accompagnait.

**- Tiens, c'est pour toi... Des clefs de voiture et une lettre. Quelqu'un est au courant que tu es ici ?**

**- Normalement non... Enfin... Je ne sais pas... Visiblement...**

On riait alors. J'attrapais mes affaires, et le tressé quant à lui s'assit à coté de moi, visiblement curieux de savoir ce que contenait le papier. Lui adressant un regard plein de malice, je faisais durer le suspence. Ouvrant lentement, dépliant dans accelerer. Mais ma plaisanterie disparue quand je vis l'écriture mal soignée d'Andreas. Bien que je ne fus pas étonné que ce "cadeau" vint de lui, j'en étais pourtant blasé, persuadé qu'il allait me dire que désormais je lui devait un service et que j'étais donc voué à être son esclave à vie. Je restais perplexe devant les mots qu'il m'adressait. Je me mit à lire à voix haute afin de partager avec Tom.

_Bill, _

_Je suis certain que tu es ici. Je te connais. _

_Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais la voiture que tu as malheureusement détruite était un cadeau que je t'ai fais il y a de ça quelques années. _Ma voix s'évapora progressivement, et finalement, je ne lisais que pour moi - _Un cadeau est un cadeau. Je sais qu'elle te servira puisque tu dois reprendre le travail d'ici peu._

_J'espère que tout se passe bien de ton coté. Passe le bonjour à Tom, et remercie le._

_Andreas._

La dernière phrase me perturbait. Il fallait que je passe le bonjour à "Tom", et que je le remercie. Mais de qui parlait-il ? Etait-ce de mon Tom, celui qui a pour ainsi dire causé notre dispute ?, ou était-ce Tom l'agréable jeune homme qui partageait son appartement avec moi ? Je ne su déterminer. D'ailleurs, mon collocataire remuait les mains devant mon visage, m'appelant. Je secouais la tête et lui adressa un sourire discret mais sincère.

**- Hey Bill ! Tu t'es arrêté de lire et tu tirais une drôle de tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est un cadeau empoisonné ?**

**- Non non Tom ! **Dis-je en riant**, non, c'est mon ex-fiancé qui m'offre cette voiture car j'ai détruite celle qui m'avait offert... **

**- Voilà qui me rassure. On ne sait jamais sur quelle crapule on peut tomber ! Enfin, j'irais faire le tour un de ces quatres, si c'est la BMW qui se trouve non loin du bâtiment, elle me semble être vraiment bonne... Je suis un amateur de voiture...**

**- Ah oui ? Toi aussi ? **Je souriais alors à pleine dent**. Il m'a dit que c'était exactement celle que j'avais si j'ai bien compris, donc ce doit être une BMW serie 6, jante de 17 pouces et un moteur V8... En espérant qu'elle soit neuve tant qu'à faire ! **

Tom me regardait avec de grands yeux**. **Presque si il tirait la langue. Il devait savoir que le prix de cette voiture n'était pas des moindres. Il y eu alors un blanc. Mon nouvel ami semblait gêné et se grattait la tête nerveusement. Bill se rappela que le wesh était issu d'un monde modeste pour ne pas dire pauvre, et donc que de parler si ouvertement de sa richesse et de sa simplicité à acquérir de nouveaux objets de valeurs pouvait provoquer une certaine distance entre les deux.

**- Ah, Tom, Andréas te passe le bonjour.**

Le plus intrigant dans le fait d'avoir dit ça n'était pas la phrase en elle-même, mais plutôt le second regard qui se posa sur moi. Les deux étaient identiques, d'une même lueur, ils exprimaient la même émotion entre la surprise et l'incomprehension. Les deux regars, lorsqu'on les voyait ainsi en même temps, se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. Ceci me fit rire, la coïncidence était vraiment imprevisible. J'aurais pu croire que les deux étaient une même personne. Seulement leur différence d'âge - car mon amour semblait beaucoup plus jeune que mon ami - et le charisme qu'ils dégageait l'un et l'autre les différenciait.

Tom, mon Tom, était debout, derrière le canapé où j'étais assis. Je le voyais dans ma périphérie. Pour la première fois, il me semblait maigre, craintif. Il se grattait à son tour la tête nerveusement. Je souris encore. Il était si différent de l'autre, et pourtant si semblable à la fois.

**- BIEN ! ** Dit alors le plus vieux en sautant sur ses jambes alors que le jeune venait de disparaître une nouvelle fois miraculeusement.** Allons voir ta bête féroce ! J'aimerais la faire rugir aussi, si cela ne te derrange pas. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une si belle bagnole ! Mais excuse moi si j'en tombe amoureux, si je prends l'apéritif avec elle ou autre... **

**- Ho non ! J'vais finir par être jaloux de ma propre voiture bientôt !**

Ces mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Et une fois que j'eu conscience de mes mots, et du regard amusé que me portait Tom, je me cacha le visage entre mes mains. Mes oreilles devinrent chaudes, mes joues aussi, signe de la teinte rougeâtre qu'elles venaient de prendres. Qu'est-ce qui me prennait ! Dire des choses comme ça d'un coup, en toute sincérité qui plus est. Mais en tout cas, ma réaction légèrement possessive dut plaire à l'autre homme.

Il s'avança vers moi, prit mes mains - les siennes étaient soyeuses et chaudes, un vrai plaisir - et me dégagea le visage. Lentement, il plaça sa tête sur le coté de la mienne, de sorte à ce que sa bouche soit au niveau de mon oreille. Les milisecondes qui passaient semblaient être des minutes entières, longues, et je savourais chacun des souffles que je sentais glisser sur ma peau opaline. J'entendis alors un murmure, sa voix me semblait extrêmement sensuelle, suave, j'aurais pu écouter son timbre sans fin.

- **Serais-tu interessé pour prendre la place de ta voiture peut-être ?**

Je déglutis. Il émanait de lui des ondes vraiment attirantes, et rien que ça commençait à m'exciter. Il m'en fallait peut déjà à la base, certes, mais là, c'était vraiment différent de ce dont j'avais l'habitude. Comme quelque chose que j'aurais attendu durant des années. Des années de frustrations. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. De la frustration. Je ne savais pas si je devais entrer dans son jeu ou alors jouer le jeu de la plaisenterie. Dans quoi je m'engageait si toutefois il se passait quoique se soit ? Est-ce qu'il me prendrait vraiment au sérieux ou en profiterait-il pour me chambrer comme il aimait à le faire amicalement. Je n'en savais rien. Mais la situation se dégagea sans que j'eu à réagir. Tom empoigna ma main plus fermement de sorte à me faire me lever et me traina jusqu' à la porte, son rire claire résonnant dans les pièces claires que l'on traversait.

Rapidement, le désir laissa place à une sorte d'angoisse légère, une appréhension. Le dreadé m'apparaissait à chaque coin du bâtiment, peut importe où je posais les yeux. Son visage était de plus en plus crispé, ce qui accentuait mon angoisse naissante. L'homme qui me tirait semblait quant à lui de plus en plus enthousiaste et avançait de plus en plus vite.

C'est alors que mes jambes s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte de l'immeuble. Nous venions juste de passer l'entrée, je la voyait. Du coin de l'oeil, je pouvais la distinguer. Mon pouls s'accelera, Tom se jetait dessus. Elle semblait neuve, mais elle dégageait une impression d'usure. La carrosserie était parfaite, sans la moindre rayure, et pourtant elle donnait une impression de réparation. Je fis un pas vers elle, et mon soufle se coupa. Un autre, et la tête me tournait. Mon coeur s'arrêta directement lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur une photo à moitier brûlée que l'on distinguait sur le tableau de bord. Je savais ce que c'était. Je la connaissais par coeur. Elle me représentait dans les bras d'Andreas, dans un parc d'attraction. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa place, elle avait résisté à l'accident. Elle.

Mon ami ayant la tête sous le capot afin d'admirer le moteur, ce fut mon Tom qui me soutenait alors que mes jambes me lâchaient. Lentement, il me fit avancer vers ma chose, vers mon mauvais souvenir. Intérieurement, je hurlais de ne pas y aller, mais il m'y poussait. Il voulait que je rompe la distance qui m'en séparait. Une larme dévala une de mes joues. Au final, il avait réussi à me faire m'assoire à la place du conducteur. Tom me regardait de dehors, il ne disait rien. Le miens avec une nouvelle fois disparu comme par magie. Une nouvelle larme, ma peur s'était évanouie et laissait place à une certaine nostalgie. Les routes que j'ai pu parcourir dans le silence parfait de mon moteur me revenaient en mémoire. Ce sentiment de liberté me manquait. Là, maintenant, je voulais rouler. Comme avant. Grâce à celui que j'aimais.

C'est alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur la photo délabrée. Je l'attrapa d'un geste vif, sorti mes bras de la voiture, et déchirais le papier en de tous petits morceaux. Une fois chose faite, je ferma la porte, tourn la clef. Tom fut surpris, mais aussi stupéfait du silence. Il ferma le capot, et vit s'installer à mes cotés. Un sourire au lèvres, je tenais ma vengeance.

Souplement, je passais, sans vraiment quitter ma place, par dessus le levier de vitesse et par dessus lui, afin de lui attacher la ceinture de sécurité. Mon visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Effleurant ses lèvres au passage, je revint à ma place et m'attachais à mon tour. Faisant mine de vouloir passer la vitesse, je posais ma main sur sa cuisse. Je pu le sentir se crisper sous son fin pantalon à pince. Alors que j'effectuais, toujours silencieux, une légère pression sur son muscle, je le vis ouvrir un peu plus sa belle chemise blanche. C'est alors que, juste avant de réellement passer ma vitesse, je lui dis - de façon toute aussi sensuelle que lui plus tot.

**- Où allons nous ?**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Ce sont les mêmes

Chapitre 10: Ce sont les mêmes.

La soirée s'était passée sans incident, nous avons roulé sans but et dans un silence total. Moi je profitais de la route tandis que Tom lui écoutait le moteur vrombir tout aussi silencieusement que nous. Ce n'était pas un silence tendu mais plutôt un silence relaxant pour chacun de nous, nous profitions de l'instant. Parfois, je pouvais sentir son regard posé sur moi. Mais aucun de nous n'osait parler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps notre balade a pu durer, mais lorsque nous sommes revenus à l'appartement du tressé, la Lune était bien haute dans le ciel. C'était une nuit claire et sans nuages. Mon ami semblait aux anges, la voiture avait fait son effet visiblement. Toutefois, il n'en reparla pas.

Cela faisait trois semaines que je vivais maintenant avec un lui, et nous avions déjà nos petites habitudes. Lui s'occupait de la nourriture et moi du ménage, ceci jusqu'à ce que j'ai repris mon travail. Pour être franc, mes patients me manquaient. À vrai dire, mon travail lui-même me manquait. J'adorai vivre chez Tom mais je me sentais encore trop dépendant. Cet homme était devenu un ami, un confident, nous passions des soirs entiers à parler de tout et de rien. Nous apprenions à nous connaître l'un et l'autre en racontant quelques anecdotes de notre vie. Ce qui me troubla le plus à ce sujet, c'est que Tom restait toujours vague sur ses réponses, on avait l'impression qu'il triait les informations selon ce qu'il voulait dévoiler ou non. Il était toujours aussi mystérieux à mes yeux, et pourtant semblait si familier. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Il était comme un souvenir dont on ne peut pas se rappeler. Enfin. Il n'empêche que lorsque lui travaillait, je tournais en rond malgré la pseudo-présence de mon Tom. Je n'étais pas du genre à rester sans rien faire, et c'est pour cela que j'étais devenu médecin : jamais une minute de répits en temps normal.

Quoi qu'il en soit, en plus des habitudes, nous liions ensemble un lien d'amitié déjà étrangement fort. On se sentait comme des jumeaux, même si on ne se ressemblait en rien. Je ressentais énormément d'affection pour lui, et je pensais que c'était lié au fait qu'il fut si gentil avec moi, alors que je n'étais pour lui qu'un homme qu'il a recueilli de devant sa porte. Je le voyais comme un super héro parfois, ce qui me faisait rire. La proximité que nous avions établie au fur et à mesure du temps passé ensemble me rappelait celle d'amis d'enfance qui ne se seraient jamais quittés. Et ça me plaisait car je n'avais jamais eu d'amis comme lui. Souvent, le soir, avant de m'endormir, je réfléchissais à ce que pouvait bien signifier cet attachement envers lui. Je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas un lien plus ancien avec lui, du fait qu'Andreas pouvait possiblement le connaître, et qu'en plus, plus je me rapprochais de Tom, plus le fruit de mon imagination quant à lui s'éloignait de moi. Est-ce que les deux Tom ont, eux, un lien ? Je n'avais aucune réponse, et cela me travaillait à chaque fois que je restais sans rien faire.

Ce malaise s'arrangea donc lorsque je repris mon travail.

L'accueil que m'ont réservé mes collègues et les infirmières était des plus chaleureux, visiblement, je manquais à tout le monde. J'en étais heureux. Mes petits patients eux aussi m'accueillirent avec beaucoup d'entrain. Et ma première journée dans mon bureau de consultation était des plus agréables. L'ambiance dans cet hôpital avait toujours été détendu et joyeuse. A vrai dire, il fallait bien, pour ne pas ruiner le moral de nos enfants qui étaient déjà pour la plupart en mauvais état psychologique à cause de leur santé. Enfin, m'évader de mes soucis personnels et de l'ennui de la routine qui s'installait était pour moi comme une bonne brise fraiche en plein été. J'étais désormais reboosté pour de bon. Près à affronter les mystères qui trainaient autour de moi. J'étais décidé à ne plus me laisser couler pour un homme qui dans tous les cas me traitait mal, je ne voulais plus m'effondrer sous des peurs qui voudraient s'immiscer en moi. Non, mon but désormais, était de dépenser mon énergie à mes patients, et à mes Tom. Je voulais m'en sortir, pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

Le soir même, je mis mes résolutions en œuvre. Lorsque le tressé voulait me préparer, comme tous les soirs, à manger, je le poussa vivement de la cuisine en lui criant que je voulais lui faire une surprise. Ceci le fit rire à pleine voix, il s'amusa à taper contre la porte, râlant comme un enfant qui voudrait avoir ses « indices ». J'étais tout simplement heureux. Et mon dreadé le remarqua. Il applaudissait derrière moi – je me demandais instinctivement si le propriétaire du luxueux logement entendait lui aussi les applaudissements, peut-être aussi croyait-il que c'était moi qui m'amusait. Enfin. C'est alors que derrière moi, Tom sorti une guitare – de je ne sais où ? Il se mit d'abord à fredonner un air un peu répétitif mais enjoué. Puis sont rythme s'accentua, et la mélodie qu'il faisait il y avait quelques instants se mit à sortir de l'instrument. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il jouait vraiment, si c'était de ses oreilles ou un tube déjà sorti, mais j'eus envie de chanter. Les paroles me vinrent machinalement, sans réflexion. J'étais tout simplement heureux. Ma voix s'élevait en rythme de sa guitare, mon ami allait me prendre pour un fou de chanter juste comme ça, sans raison, mais chanter c'était beaucoup trop pour moi. Oui, j'étais juste heureux, et ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus exercé ma passion première. J'adaptais les paroles d'une de mes musiques sur son air. Le tout me semblait parfait, bien plus que l'originale.

Komm her / Allez viens

Wir werden nicht gestört / On ne nous dérangera pas

Das hab ich schon geklärt / J'ai fais le nécessaire

Don't Disturb

Egal wo wir morgen sind / Peut importe où on sera demain

Die Welt ist jetzt hier drinnen / Maintenant le monde est ici

Leg Dinch wieder hin / Viens te recoucher

Ich hör Dir zu / Je t'écoute

Seh Dein Gesicht / Je regarde ton visage

Deine Lippen öffnen sich / Tes lèvres s'ouvrent

Reden / Parler

Je répétais ce dernier mot à tue-tête en rythme avec le fond sonore tout en ajoutant quelques épices à mon sauté de porc. Je me dandinais, lançant mon bassin de droite à gauche. Soudain, un rire éclata. C'était un rire cristallin que j'aimais, le genre de rire fait de bon cœur que l'on pouvait entendre sans arrêt. Tom riait. Et lorsqu'il riait ainsi, c'était l'apothéose, je frissonnais de bonheur, un sourire immense collé à mon visage. Je sentis alors une main se poser sur une de mes hanches. Je m'attendais à voir mon jeune Tom par-dessus mon épaule, mais ce fut l'autre qui m'apparut. Une guitare semblable à celle de mon aimé glissée le long de son dos. Le rire lui appartenait. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu rire ainsi. Bouche-bée, je le regardais, le regard incrédule. Avec cette expression, il semblait beaucoup plus jeune, peut-être un adolescent. Ses yeux aux teintes marrons à moitié fermés à cause de ses lèvres largement étirées pétillaient d'une étincelle enfantine. Et à cet instant, il me semblait avoir mon Tom devant moi. Dans ma tête, je superposais leurs deux visages, identiques. Tom et Tom ne formaient finalement qu'un, je venais de le comprendre. Mais il me restait à savoir qui il était vraiment, et pourquoi ce « fantôme » dont j'étais tombé amoureux m'était apparut après mon accident.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voyais plus Tom, mon ami, de la même façon. Ni le fruit de mon imagination. Si j'aimais le plus jeune, alors j'aimais le plus vieux, puisque c'était les deux mêmes personnes. Je comprenais désormais d'où venait cette confiance qu'il me demandait d'avoir, et pourquoi je la lui ai accordée. Je comprenais aussi pourquoi Andréas m'a retrouvé, pourquoi il a fait le lien entre mon fantôme et l'être de chaire. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un lien entre Andréas, Tom et moi, si mon fiancé connaissait l'existence de mon propriétaire. Tout était confus dans ma tête, trop de chose tournaient d'un coté, d'un autre, lui donnant le tournis.

Mais Tom me sorti de ce tourbillon, pressant un peu plus sa main sur mon bassin. Il souriait toujours, riant plus silencieusement.

« **Et bah ! Tu es si surpris de me voir que tu en semble dégouté ?** me dit-il alors en essayant de paraître boudeur.

-** Non, pas du tout, je ne m'attendais simplement pas à toi…** Lui répondis-je, à la fois gêné et troublé par son regard amusé.

Mes sentiments étaient vraiment mélangés, je ne savais plus quoi ressentir et pourquoi envers lui.

-**Tu m'avais dis être chanteur dans un groupe** – il me semblait à moitié surpris – **mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies une si belle voix ! » **A ce moment là, son regard évoquait une vieille chamaille, comme un « _rappel toi_ ».

Soudain, alors que je divaguais à essayer de me « rappeler », je compris le sens de sa phrase. Il venait de complimenter ma voix, pour la première fois. Je sentis alors mon visage se réchauffer, signe que mes joues et mes oreilles viraient au rouge. Oui, en tant que chanteur on me complimentait souvent. Mais le fait que ça vienne de lui me perturbait, tout comme ça me rendait étrangement heureux. Comme si c'était quelque chose que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Peut-être que c'était un de ceux qui me chambraient dans mon enfance sur le fait que je voulais devenir chanteur. Impossible. Il venait d'un milieu pauvre, moi d'un milieu riche, on n'a jamais pu passer notre enfance ensemble, mes parents étaient trop fermés à ce sujet. Les pauvres avec les pauvres. J'affichais à ce moment là un sourire. Rectification, un immense sourire. Auquel Tom répondit.

« **T'es mignon toi !** S'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux déjà décoiffés à la base.

Je lui tirais la langue.

-**Toi t'es pas beau ! Et en plus tu ne sais pas jouer de la guitare ! C'était moche ! **– je me sentais… soulagé ? – **Et t'es pas sensé être là ! Une surprise c'est une surprise !**

-**Mais quel gamin ! T'as pas évolué ou quoi ? »** Il éclata de rire à nouveau. Il approcha son visage près du miens, faisant mine de regarder dans la cocotte. Par réflexe, je lui mis la cuillère dans la figure, le badigeonnant de la sauce au vin blanc. « **NOOOON** ! Criait-il alors, amusé. **T'abuse ! Je suis venu te complimenter et voilà comment tu me remercies hein ! » **

Une fois sa phrase finie, il essuya sa tête sur mon épaule, mon cou… Mes cheveux. Il voulait la guerre. Mes cheveux, c'était précieux, et il le savait. J'avais mis des années à les avoir si beau, si longs – jusqu'aux omoplates ! – et lui mettait de la sauce dessus… Oui, la guerre était déclarée. Mais encore une fois, il interrompit mes plans. Alors que je bouillonnais autant que mon repas à la recherche d'une vengeance adéquat, il me lécha la joue et dans le cou afin de retirer la sauce qui y était.

« **Pour tes cheveux, je ne peux rien faire, mais le reste, tu es propre mon enfant ! »** Il me fit un sourire, m'embrassa sur la mâchoire et s'en alla en riant fort, presque sautillant.

Je restais alors perplexe, remuant machinalement mon plat. Il venait de me léchouiller… de m'embrasser la joue… C'était, qui plus est, fait super sensuellement. Et sa voix qui résonnait toujours dans ma tête parmi mes réflexions – non, par-dessus toutes mes réflexions – me semblait tout aussi sexy. Je frissonnais, en me ressassant la scène. Le visage en feu. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose passer dans mes cheveux sales. C'était une brosse. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Tom me les démêler. Mon Tom. Il n'avait plus la guitare avec lui. Je me perdis à nouveau en le regardant. C'était lui, Tom, mon imagination. Pourquoi pouvait-il me démêler les cheveux si, comme il s'est avéré il y a quelques instants, c'était justement mon imagination. Et les valises, et tout… Soudain il m'adressa la parole.

« **Hey ! Bill ! Je t'ai choqué à ce point que tu me regardes avec un air effrayé ? »**

Je secouais alors la tête afin de revenir à la réalité. Je remarquais alors que le visage de ma création psychique était en réalité plus marqué par le temps. C'était le vrai Tom qui me démêlait les cheveux depuis le début. Et si c'était toujours lui que j'avais pris pour un ami imaginaire ?

« **Non, du tout. Je réfléchissais… Simplement… **Silence.** Ce n'était pas du tout désagréable !**

**-Ah ! Je recommencerai donc à l'occasion ! **Me répondit-il, reprenant l'air amusé qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques instants. Il éteignit alors le feu. **C'est cuit depuis un petit moment, vu les morceaux de viande légèrement trop cuit.**

**-HO ! NON ! C'est TA faute ! Tu vois ! Tu me déconcentre ! Dégaaaaage… **Je le poussais alors une nouvelle fois en dehors de la cuisine. Dégouté. La soirée se continua ainsi. J'en oubliait mon esprit tourmenté. Tom était comme un calmant. Comme le Tom fantôme l'avait été. Oui, j'étais heureux maintenant. J'étais moi-même, avec Tom.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Flash Back

Pardon pour le retard =) et pour la longueur du chapitre T.T je me rattraperai…

Au plaisir de me faire lire \o/

Chapitre 11 : Flash Back

Ce soir-là, était un soir de Noël. J'étais chez mes parents afin de le célébrer avec eux. Dans leur grande maison luxuriante, j'étais seul. Je marchais dans les longs couloirs de l'étage, mon chat à mes pieds. La famille et les riches amis invités jacassaient en bas, j'entendais leurs rires vaniteux, leurs voix oppressantes… Ils parlaient de terres, d'or, de bijoux… Les hommes vantaient leur travaille, les femmes vantaient leur homme. En bon enfant, leurs petits faisaient de même. Dix ans et déjà aussi pompeux que leurs parents. Les jeunes filles de mon âge riaient fort, trop fort. Les garçons leur faisaient la cours.

C'était un monde que je ne supportais plus.

« **Bill ! Vient me voir je te pris…**, hurlait ma mère en bas de l'escalier.

**-J'arrive, Mère…** »

Une fois en bas, les regards me fusillèrent. J'étais jeune, et déjà habillé de noir, de croix, de chaines… Mes cheveux dépassaient mes épaules et étaient décoiffés. Mes yeux noirs étaient rehaussés par de larges cernes, mes joues creuses. Les adolescentes m'enviaient ma peau lisse et blanche. Les jeunes hommes me traitaient avec mépris.

Je voyais mon père lancer des regards d'excuse aux gens près de lui, ma mère me tendait la main. Elle arborait un faux sourire, faisant foi d'un amour maternel pourtant inexistant en privé. Je savais qu'elle allait me passer un savon pour avoir osé me montrer ainsi. Joyeux Noel…

Dans cette foule détestable, j'avançais vers le sapin, curiosité infantile. Je vis une montagne de cadeaux. Et un jeune adolescent. Il était à genou, un cadeau dans les mains. Je cru d'abord à un mirage, ou une plaisanterie : qu'est-ce qu'un « pauvre », habillé par de tels haillons, faisait ici ? Je le vis déposer le paquet qu'il avait jusqu'alors dans les mains un peu à l'écart de tous les autres. Le papier semblait attaché n'importe comment. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait fait ? Pour qui était-il ?

Une curiosité malsaine me prit. Un pauvre était arrivé dans la demeure de mes parents je ne sais comment et avait déposé un cadeau au pied du sapin, c'était trop louche et courageux. Il fallait que j'en sache plus. Mais lorsque je m'avançais vers lui, il partit. Il ne m'avait pas vu, mais certainement ne voulait-il pas se faire remarquer. Je voulu le suivre, mais la populace infâme m'empêchait d'aller aussi vite que lui. Je me dirigeais donc vers le paquet.

Mais la pourriture adolescente présente ici l'avait déjà en main. Lentement, sans me faire remarquer, je m'approchais.

« **Ha !** s'exclama un des garçons, mon plus proche cousin, **c'est un cadeau pour Bill !** **C'est donc normal que ce soit si moche… Il ne mérite pas mieux.**

**-Ouvre ! Ouvre ! » **S'enquit un autre.

Il commença alors à s'attaquer au papier mal attaché. C'était un cadeau pour moi. Certainement mon seul cadeau. Ils ne pouvaient pas me le ruiner, quelqu'un avait enfin pensé à moi. J'avançais alors vers eux. J'attrapais le paquet et leur lançait un regard de tueur. Je faisais facilement deux tête de plus qu'eux, et mes airs de méchant les inquiétait. Bougonnant, et lançant des jurons, ils partirent. Trop simple. J'aurai voulu me battre avec eux pour ruiner la fête qui battait alors son plein. Je regardais le cadeau. C'était petit, léger, mal agencé, mais c'était mon cadeau, certes venu d'un pauvre, mais ça reste un cadeau.

« Bill » était écrit d'une très belle écriture. D'un stylo à bille qui fonctionnait mal. Ce détail me fit sourire. J'entrepris alors d'aller sur le balcon l'ouvrir.

Il neigeait légèrement, mais pas assez pour que le sol soit blanc. Le froid me prit, mais c'était tellement plus calme et reposant que s'en était agréable. Lorsque je respirais, des nuages se formaient. Le ciel était clair et la lune brillante. Les étoiles étaient au rendez-vous. _Quel paysage magnifique… _pensais-je alors en regardant l'horizon. Mes yeux se reposèrent ensuite sur mon paquet. Je l'ouvris, lentement, doucement, afin de ne pas trop déchirer le papier. A l'intérieur se trouvait un collier. Un tour de cou en cuire, remonté de quelques anneaux d'acier. Je le trouvais très beau, et en plus il était dans mon style. Alors comme ça il savait ce que j'aimais ? Cette délicate attention me fit sourire, pour la première fois de la soirée.

Lorsque je m'approchais de la balustrade pour mieux apprécier le décor je vis non loin une silhouette. Je m'attardais sur lui et je vis pour la première fois, le visage de Tom. _Tom ? Mais que fait-il là ? Qui est-il finalement… ? _Je l'entendis alors m'appeler, me tendre les bras.

**Bill ! **

Oui ?

**Bill ! Revient ! **

Mais je suis là Tom, tu ne me vois pas ?

**Bill ! BILL ! Arrête cette plaisanterie, réveilles toi ! **

Mais… De quoi tu parles Tom ? Je suis réveillé, j'ai froid, je frissonne… Mais il fait noir… Où est passé la lune ? Où est passée ma maison ? Les lumières ? Pourquoi sont-elles éteintes ?

**BILL ! BILL ! **

Je ne comprends pas Tom, aide moi… Sauves moi… J'ai peur…

**Je t'en prie, réponds moi ! Ne me laisse pas…**

Je suis seul, j'ai tout perdu… Mais tu es là toi. En réalité, tu as toujours été là, depuis mon adolescence… Alors que je me noyais sous un flot de connerie, tu m'as montré que la vie valait plus que ça… Tu m'as offert ta présence… Mais je t'ai laissé tomber, quand j'ai connu le monde dans lequel tu vivais… Je n'étais pas prêt à perdre mon assurance de vie contre la liberté dont tu me parlais tant… Alors que tu as toujours été là pour me soutenir… Alors que je savais que j'éprouvais des sentiments malsains et impurs, alors que je te désirais… J'ai préféré t'oublier. J'ai préféré m'inventer un passé sans toi, afin de me construire un futur où tu ne serais pas…

**BILL ! BILL ! ALLEZ ! J'ai peur, je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois, pas comme ça… Reviens-moi… **

Mais le fantôme de mon amour pour toi m'est revenu… Je n'ai pas su faire le lien avec toi car je t'ai rejeté de tout mon cœur… Pourtant, tu étais toujours là. J'ai cru devenir fou, être hanté par un esprit… Mais c'était seulement mon passé qui me revenait. Je n'aimais pas Andréas. Je n'aimais pas cette vie sans toi. Et c'est pour ça qu'inconsciemment je suis revenu à tes cotés. Toi, tu m'as accepté, tu m'as choyé… M'as-tu reconnu ?

**Bill… Non… Bill… Je t'aime…**

Lorsque j'ouvris finalement les yeux, je vis son visage, trop près. Contre le miens. Ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes, chaudes et douces. Son souffle caressait mes joues. Ses larmes glissaient de ses yeux au creux de mon cou. Mes bras me semblaient lourds, mais je réussis alors à l'étreindre.

« **Je t'aime aussi… Depuis toujours…** » Murmurai-je à son oreille.


End file.
